O-(3-amino-2-hydroxy-propyl)-hydroxymic acid halides of the general formula (I) are well known as active substances in the treatment of pathological changes in the vascular system connected with diabetes mellitus, especially with diabetic angiopathy. These compounds are particularly described e.g. WO-A-90/04584.
O-(3-amino-2-hydroxy-propyl)-hydroxymic acid halides of the general formula (I) can be prepared in many different ways some of them being also described in the WO-A-90/04584.
Although the known synthesis routes for manufacture are suitable allow the preparation of the compounds of formula (I), they are not sufficient for the preparation of the said compounds in industrial scale. The disadvantage thereof is that they need reagents which are difficult to handle or prepare or comprise unfavourable reactions with non-satisfactory yields due to the possibility of side reactions. The urging need for the compounds of formula (I) requires a novel process which is secure, has a satisfactory yield and can be carried out under industrial conditions.